The Trip
by ShikatemaXxXnaruhina
Summary: Temari is back in Konoha. Shikamaru needs to deal with her. What will happen when these two start forming feelings for eachother? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

It was the day she had been waiting for. Day and night she dreamed that she was coming back. Finally it was here.

Temari was sound asleep when she heard an alarm clock. She opens her eyes slowly and starts seeing the sun throught her window. She turns off her alarm clock and heads to her calendar to check the date. 'Hmmm its December 10th' she thinks. Then she spots her handwriting right under the date. 'Ohh what could this be... THE DAY?' she asks her self. Suddenly she remembers it was finally the day that she gets to go Konoha. "OH MY GOSH HOW COULD I FORGET?" She yells. Suddenly someone knocks on her rooms door. Standing on the other said of the door is Kankuro. "Whats up with the yelling?" asks Kankuro. "Oh nothing just that I forgot something thats all" Replies Temari. "Well keep it down you woke me up" Protests Kankuro. " OH SHUT YOUR FACE! *slams door*". "What was that?" asks Gaara. "Oh it was just TEMARI'S CRAZY YELLS thats all". "Well keep it down".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:)The trip(: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>~Meanwhile in Temari's room~<p>

"Gosh cant Kankuro shut up for just once?, Ughh it will be a miracle when that happens. Well either way I still have to get ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:)The trip(: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>~Down stairs~<p>

"Well whats going on today?" asks Kankuro. Gaara just stays quiet for a while. It had been about 3 minutes until Gaara finally answers. "Temari is going to Konoha today". "WHAT WHY?" yells Kankuro. "Because she has to pick up some paper work" replies Gaara.

-.-"-Kankuros reaction "Why did you yell?" asks Gaara. "Oh nothing you'll see why I yelled later on" replies Kankuro "Ok well im done packing" says Temari while going downstairs. "Ok then I guess you'll be heading off now?" asks Gaara. "Yes" answers Temari. "Then lets go" suggests Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:)The trip(: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>~At the boarder~<p>

"So I'll be headed off now I guess"-Temari

"Ok see ya when you get home"-Gaara "Bye sis take care"-Kankuro

"Bye guys"-Temari *Turns around and starts off towards the desert* *Looks back at Suna*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:)The trip(: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>~In the Hokages tower at the same time~<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES COMING?" questions Shikamaru.  
>"By that I mean Temari Sabaku-no is coming to Konoha in a few days. She took off this morning and she is headed towards Konoha" Replies the Hokage.<br>"But-But-But why?" asks Shikamaru.  
>"Ughhhh she needs to pick up some paper work that needs to go to Suna" Replies a now fusturated Hokage.<br>"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but-".  
>"BUT NOTHING YOUR ACCEPTING THIS NO MATTER WHAT!" Inturupts the now very angry Hokage.<br>"Ugh fine this is going to be one troublesome month" "Now you may either stay here and talk about useless stuff or you may go home and rest" suggests Lady Tsunade.  
>"Fine I'll rest" decides Shikamaru.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:)The trip(: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>~3 days later~ Wating at the border is one very sleepy Shikamaru waiting for Temari to arrive.<p>

*1 minute passes* *5 minutes pass* *10 minutes pass* *20 minutes pass* *35 minutes pass* and finally Temari arrives.

"Long time no see" Temari greets.  
>"Yeah yeah its been like what 6 or 7 years?" Questions Shikamaru.<br>"Yes it has" Replies Temari "It has? Dang then that is a long time"  
>"No duh"<br>"Ohh shut up you troublesome woman"  
>"Still hanging on the nicknames huh? Fine then CRYBABY" says Temari while Grinning.<br>"Oh come on thats been in the past forget about that"  
>"I pass"<br>"Same Troublesome woman I see" "Well are we going to stand here and chat or are we going to go to the Hokage towers?" Asks Temari.  
>"Right... well what about this, You go to the Hokages while I stand right outside the towers? Deal?<br>"Ok you chose the wrong option"  
>"And why is that?" asks Shikamaru "Because sending me in there without my guide might upset your Hokage"<br>"Ohhhkay in second thought LETS HEAD TO THE HOKAGES" Shikamaru tries (but fails) to sound Enthuthiastic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:)The trip(: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>~Finally in the Hokages Tower...~ "Hmm thank you for bringing her here Shikamaru" Thanks Lady Tsunade "No problem" Replies Shikamaru "Ok well here is the paper work. You will have to fill it out, is that ok? Asks Tsunade "Yes Ma'am. Thank you." Replies Temari "My pleasure. You are dissmised. But before you got, Here's a scroll that the Kazekage sent"<br>"Thanks bye"

To be continued...

So how was it? Its my first story so I know its not really good. Thank you for reading it. I promiss I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru and Temari were walking towards Temari's apartment. By the looks of it- it seemed like they were lost deeply in their own thoughts.

'This is going to be one heck of a troublesome week. How did this even happen? Ive never felt like this before' thought Shikamaru.

'Well this is strange... Why is this happening? Ive never felt like this before' thought Temari.

Whilst they kept walking, Temari was suddenly thinking about Shikamaru and Shikamaru was thinking about Temari. It was kind of strange for both of them because neither of them knew what this feeling was.

Almost at her apartment, Shikamaru decided to break the silence. "So what is the paper work about and for who?" asks Shikamaru. "Its something about Suna and Konoha and its for Gaara, Kankuro, and Me. Why?" replies Temari. "Oh I was just wondering. And if you need any help in the Konoha part... I...I... I'll be willing to help you out" stuttered Shikamaru. "Sure why not?" Temari asked.

'Gosh may I be... in love?' thought both Temari and Shikamaru.

Finally at her apartment Shikamaru just stares at the floor and Temari stares at her Left.

"Soooo..." Temari breaks the silence.

"Soo..." Shikamaru decides to speak.

"Well this is odd"

"Very"

"Well do you want to come in or something?" asks Temari

"Ummm sure why not? I'll help you start in the papers". Answers Shikamaru

"Ok". Temari unlocks the door and Shikamaru steps in right behind her.

'Dang it still looks the same in here' think both Temari and Shikamaru.

They both sit at the table while Temari reads the questions on the sheet.

"How many Kazekages has there been in Suna?" reads Temari "Oh thats easy Gaara is the fifth so theres five" answers Temari leaving Shikamaru confused. "Ok next question?" asks Shikamaru. "Oh right" replies Temari.

"Whats the current Kazekages name?" "Gaara" answers Temari Imidiately "What is the object that Suna is feared of?  
>"Yall have a fear towards something?" asks Shikamaru "YES!" replies Temari "Ok we are feared of the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden" Temari Answers the question "And what is the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden?" asks Shikamaru. "Its basically black Iron" answers Temari. "Oh ok Continue with the questions" "Ok"<p>

To be continued...

A/N This chapter REALLY sucks. But its the only thing I could think of. Next chapter will be updated soon. Just need ideas. 


End file.
